wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Lady Jewel
Lady Jewel is a female HiveWing and Queen Wasp's cousin as well as the leader of Jewel Hive. Appearance Lady Jewel is described to be tall and angular by Cricket, and has bright golden scales that look "nearly green in low flamesilk light". She has thin lines of black scales outlining her "iridescent green eyes", dotting her cheekbones, and tracing the veins in her wings. She wears gold earrings shaped like beetles and a necklace of onyx stingers. Her claws are painted with "perfect lines of black and gold". Biography ''The Hive Queen Lady Jewel is mentioned a couple times before her first physical appearance, as the leader of Jewel Hive and cousin of Queen Wasp. After she is captured by Queen Wasp, Cricket awakens in the Jewel Hive prison with Lady Jewel and her mother Scarab watching her. Jewel is understanding of Cricket's actions and consequences, and decides to help Cricket escape from her own prison. Personality Lady Jewel is considered by Wasp to be "a harmless idiot" and often overlooked by her cousin. Some joke about Jewel, saying she is unable to read, but this is false, as she states in ''The Hive Queen. A prisoner also states that Lady Jewel can be fair, and describes her as the only Leader of the Hives that can be trusted. According to Cricket, Lady Jewel is fascinated with art.The Hive Queen pg. 57 She also has an art scene located at the Jewel Hive. She is known to be the most lax with Hive security, and has the least orderly Hive. She also seems to be one of the kinder relatives as Lady Scarab believes that she'll protect Cricket and Katydid from Queen WaspThe Hive Queen pg. 116. She does not like Queen Wasp, and according to some of her servants, gives them a medal when Wasp orders her to punish them severely. She helped Cricket escape from prison, and is unable to be mind controlled by Wasp. She ordered the library in Jewel Hive to be built and filled it with history books hoping that some of the citizen of Jewel Hive would see through the HiveWings' lies. Lady Scarab, her mother, often throws snide remarks at her. Jewel is often annoyed by this. Relationships Lady Scarab While Lady Scarab is Lady Jewel's mother, Jewel tends to find her annoying and unpredictable. Not to mention tends to drive her to her wits' end quite often. In a mere conversation between them and Cricket, Lady Scarab's biting comments toward her daughter and Cricket irritate Lady Jewel to the point of losing her composure several times. Queen Wasp Despite sharing blood, Lady Jewel and Queen Wasp don't get along. Wasp thinks her cousin is weak and stupid. This biased view could lead to the queen's downfall. Lady Jewel also despises Wasp in return for being to selfish and cruel. Family Tree Trivia *Lady Jewel is likely named after the jewel bug as she wears gold beetle earrings. *Lady Jewel is the only Hive ruler not to be a sister of Queen Wasp. *She's the first HiveWing to have a gemstone as her namesake. * She is the third confirmed named HiveWing to not be mind controlled by Queen Wasp, the first being Cricket, the second her mother, Lady Scarab, and the fourth, Bumblebee. Gallery HiveWing.png|A typical HiveWing (lineart) by Joy Ang JewelTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing Sigil.png|HiveWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing Jewel.jpg|A real jewel bug JewelWasp.jpeg|A real jewel wasp (also referred to as the emerald cockroach wasp) Gemstone.jpg|An actual jewel References Category:Characters Category:HiveWings Category:Females Category:Mentioned Characters Category:Dragon Royalty Category:Supporting Characters Category:Protagonists Category:HQ Characters